Gregor and the Prophecy of Cult
by Brody327
Summary: It has been 2 months since the War of Time and Gregor misses the Underland. When Gregor and one of his freinds are cornered by assassins from the Underland, Gregor and an unlikley hero must go to the Underland once more to save Luxa from an evil cult.
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

Hey, I'm new here and this is also my first fan fic. I was just at an 8 hour cheerleading competion. I was about to commit suicide!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story. I would like to see some reviews, please use constructive critisism. I would have wrout more, but it is late and I'm really tired. Like I said, enjoy.

**Summary**

I will have one up soon I promise!

**Chapter 1 – Secrets**

The wet sidewalk lay before me as I walked to school. It was about 7:45 A.M and I needed to be at school at 8:00 A.M. I would have just enough time to get there from the house. " Larry, you'd better get going now." My mom said to me through the door. My mom had blonde hair and blue eyes like me. She was always kind and loving, but could get very angry. Her and Dad worked as scientists at a small facility near Central Park. " Alright, bye mom. See you after school!" I yelled back at her.

The walk to school was uneventful. As, I approached the school I saw my friends waiting for me just like every day. One with a joyful, bright face and the other with a depressed lost face. " Hey Angelina, what's up?" I asked tiredly. Boy, was I. I was up all night doing this stupid project for Mrs. Gilbert. " Hey." Angelina replied just as tired. As usual, Gregor was off in his own little world. He was gone because of the "flu" about 2 months ago and he has changed ever since. I have had the flu and I know that you don't change because of it. Why does he have to hide things from us? We are supposed to be friends right? Friends are supposed to tell each other stuff. I told him about my life. I'm guessing Angelina has too. Why can't he trust us?

The rest of school was the same as every day. It was better though considering me, Gregor, and Angelina were invited to a party later that weekend. Moreover, I got an A on my project about Napoleon. It was at 5th period when things got a little dramatic. Mr. Balding was giving a lecture about the types of sound signals those animals like bats can make to find their way around. It had started raining again so everyone was kind of drowsy and sad looking, but not as much as Gregor looked. He actually shed a tear! I couldn't do anything because he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. It was sad seeing him like this at first, but now it was just annoying! Therefore, I did the thing I was really going to regret. I leaned in towards Gregor and whispered to him " Dude, what is wrong?" All of the sudden Gregor yelled" You wouldn't understand! You don't know what it feels like! You have no idea Larry!" The whole class, and myself, looked at Gregor in surprise as he sank into his seat. His face was red as can be without turning into a tomato. The bell rang as everyone dispersed into the streets of New York to go home.

The next few days went by in silence. The incident yesterday had everyone that knew Gregor bewildered. Gregor looked embarrassed every time he saw either one of us, so he tried to avoid them as much as possible. It was very tense when they were together. Angelina was impulse to ask him what was wrong, but fought it off. Those days went by slow. That Friday was a big test day for us. We had a math test, writing test, and science test. So, as usual I was up all night studding again. Angelina and me were going to school together today, like every other Friday. It was still unusually rainy so the sidewalk was all-"OW!" I yelped as I slipped on the concrete. The concrete was cold and hard, and boy did my back hurt. Angelina came running over to me while I was cringing on the soaked sidewalk. " Are you ok? You took quite a mighty fall there." Angelina exclaimed as she helped me to my wobbly feet. The walk to school was grueling, but I had to tough it out, didn't want to look like a wimp with Angelina there. The school steps were wet and slippery just like the sidewalk so I was cautious going up them. Gregor wasn't waiting for them there. _He must be in class already_, I thought. " We should head to class." Angelina said behind me. As I walked into the school I thought, _I wish something would happen with my boring life._


	2. Chapter 2 Warning

Yet another chapter has been made! Rejoce my readers! this one is longer and most likley better. This is the part of the story where things get intresting. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

******Note:** I do not own any charcters, prophecys, things, or places from the Underland Chronicles. I'm just a fan fic writer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Warning

The classroom was filled with the talking and laughter of kids. I was sitting in my seat not talking, let alone laughing. No, I was thinking. Thinking was all I really did these days. I was thinking about the place I wished I was, but knew I could never be, the Underland. I missed it. I missed seeing Luxa's face, talking with my friends and riding- I almost forgot about what happened to Ares. I could still hear those last words.

_ "I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" I yelled._

_ "Hang on!" Ares said. Ares dove under the Bane's foreleg as I slashed at it._

_ "Get out!" I cried. "Get out, Ares!" We were to close to the Bane. Ares wings would never dodge the claws. It was too late._

_ "Ares!" I cried. "No!"_

I cringed as the images flashed through my mind. Ares was a giant bat who saved him instead of his earlier bond, Henry. Ares was my bond. My friend. Now, he was gone because of a monstrous white rat called the Bane which grew up from an innocent baby that I spared, to a tyrant that led the rats in a war that I fought in. A war that I lost so many to. A war that I lost my bond to. The school bell snapped him out of his thoughts as Angelina and Larry walked into the classroom.

Larry and Angelina walked in together at the last minute. A couple of days ago I had yelled at Larry so it was still a little tense between us. I knew what he wanted to know, but I couldn't tell them about the Underland. The one place I felt at home. The amazing underground tunnels that sprawled underneath New York. Who knows how they would take the news. If they told someone there'd be investigations, experiments, and- who knows what else. I chuckled as I imagine Ripred in a cage in Central Park Zoo. Larry and Angelina sat down on either side of me. As Larry sat down the whole room's tension level rose. Nobody talked while the announcements droned on. That was until, Angelina broke the awkward silence.

"So… Are you guy's going to Arine's party this weekend?" Angelina asked trying to sound as normal as possible, but obviously failing. Angelina, with her dark brown hair and her tan skin, tapped her manicured finger nails on the desk as if waiting for our answers.

"Most likely," Larry started to reply "if my mom doesn't make me do chores on Saturday." Oh crap! I had forgotten about the party. Arine was Angelina's other friend who lived in one of the apartments near Central Park. She was what I would call rich and snotty, but who am I to judge? She always had the biggest and best party's of the whole year. She was Angelina's friend so we really didn't have a choice on weather to go or not, but if I did I would never in a million years ever go to that girl's house.

"Yeah, I'll have to ask my parents though." I replied trying to sound as normal as Larry did. Larry turned around and started talking to his other friends. It was just Angelina and I left to stare at each other. The moment was extremely awkward. Before I dropped to the Underland, I kind of "liked" Angelina. She is nice, funny, beautiful, smart, and- you get what I mean. I almost had struck up the courage to ask her out, but then I "fell". Now, it was just really weird to like her because I really liked Luxa. Have I mentioned I miss her? The bell rang as everyone scattered to their classes. Angelina, Larry, and me all walked to Mrs. Gilbert's class in preparation for another day at school.

Mrs. Gilbert's was giving another lecture about the Battle at Waterloo. The talk about strategies reminded me of the War of Time. Why did everything have to remind me about the Underland in some way? It was a curse to me. Yawn! Man, was I exhausted. I was always exhausted these days.

"The four reasons that Napoleon lost the battle was the arrival, skillfully combined, of Blücher, and the false movement that favored this arrival…" I dozed off while Mrs. Gilbert droned on.

_ Luxa and I were riding on Ares as we headed back to Regalia. The Underland was peaceful at last. The gnawers had their land, and the humans had theirs. I could finally relax. The ride was unusually serene. Luxa turned to me and I turned to her. We both leaned forward ready to meet with the others lips. We were about to kiss when Luxa, Ares, and the Underland were gone! Everything gone! I was falling. As I fell I could hear the cries of Luxa and my friends calling me to help them, but I couldn't. I saw images flash around me as I fell into the dark abyss that lay under me. The voices grew distant as the rocks at the bottom grew closer and closer until…_

"Gregor!" a crispy voice yelled. I jolted up while the whole class sat there giggling about my mistake.

"Ah! Mr. Curry, glad you can join us. Try to get some sleep tonight," Mrs. Gilbert said sarcastically. I looked at everyone around me. Larry was laughing his head off, while Angelina was trying to hide the hysterical laughter going on in her mind. I even got out a tiny giggle at the thought. This seemed to break the tension between me a Larry a lot. After all the laughter subsided me and Larry started passing notes while Mrs. Gilbert gave a 30-minute biography on Napoleons life. We passed thing like "Have a nice sleep?" and " It was hard to sleep with Mrs. Gilbert talking." It was a way to break the tension. I have known Larry for almost all my life, since kindergarten. So, why couldn't I trust him enough to tell him about the Underland? It was probably because of all the betrayals that have happened in the past. Henry betraying us to the rats, Neveeve and Solovet giving out the plague. Whom could I trust?

As I walked through the blue hallways, I was off in thought land again. I was thinking about that dream I had in Mrs. Gilbert's classroom. It was not like the rest of my falling dreams that just did not seem to go away since Ares died. It sounded like more of a warning than a nightmare. I saw things I had never seen before, places I had never been. It was cryptic. Almost like a-. No, never again would I get involved in another one of them. While I was in the overland I was just a regular pre-teen, but in the Underland, I was the Warrior. The Warrior that starred in many of the prophecies that a man named Bartholomew of Sandwich, who foretold events before they happened. The first prophecy that dragged me down there was the Prophecy of Gray. It told me that Henry would betray us and fall to his death while I lived with Ares's blessing. The last prophecy I was in was were I had to kill the Bane and my sister, Lizzie had to break a code that the rats were using against them. It also foretold of the "Warriors" death. Long story short, this Sandwich guy had some serious issues of breaking bad news to people. All of the thoughts floating aimlessly in his head distracted him just enough to run into someone.

"Offf!" I gasped as I landed flat on my rump. The person I had run into was none other than, Butch, the school bully. Just my luck.

"Hey, shrimp! Watch were you're going!" Butch screamed at me while I got back on my feet. Butch was burly with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and tall; he could easily pummel me to the ground if I was normal. I was not normal though. I was a rager, a born killing machine. I had learned that when Twitchip smelled it on me. Ripred was also a professional rager. This showed why he was such a good fighter. As I snapped back to reality, I could feel my rager senses chiming in. I struggled to fight it.

"Just leave me alone." I said trying to sound tough. It failed.

"Ohhh! I'm scarred now. What are you going to do, beat me up?" Butch said mockingly. He was good at dealing with sarcasm thanks to Ripred. I took a step forward hopping Butch would just think me to pathetic to beat up. Thankfully, Butch whispered something under his breath and left the scene. This day just kept on getting better and better. Was that sarcasm?

The rest of the day was uneventful as always. It was the last class of the when Larry asked me and Angelina if we wanted to go to Central Park to just "walk around". Larry tried to hide it, but I knew what he was really plotting. He was probably going to get there with me, Angelina, and say he had to get home and "take out his dog" which would leave me and Angelina alone to talk.

"Ok, sure. How about you Gregor?" Angelina replied with a hopeful voice. Oh no. I knew this moment would come. Now I had to make up some excuse. Was he really going to live like this? Was he going to keep on blowing off his friends just because his mom was frightened for his life? My mom did say that I needed to get more social. What would be more social than going to the park with his friends?

"Sure, I'll have to call my mom first to see if it was alright." I said with a smile.

"Great," Larry replied, " we can go after school ends." Larry sounded like he was ecstatic. The rest of the school day went by fast thinking of being with my friends again.

When school ended Larry, Angelina, and me, all went outside in front of the school steps. The ground was still slushy and wet from the snow-but-not-snow substance that soaked the sidewalk as far as the eye can see. I took out my cell phone as Larry and Angelina talked about this year's production.

'Hello, Curry residence. May I ask who's calling?" His moms voice was high pitched and clear as always.

"Hey mom it's Gregor. Larry invited me and Angelina to go to Central Park after school. Can I go?" I ask as sweet and innocently as possible.

Grace said " Gregor, you know why I don't like you over there. You know what happened last time." I could hear her voice start to crack at the word happened. I knew she was about to start balling on the phone so I made a quick save.

" You said for me to get more social. In addition, Larry and Angelina will be there. Moreover, the Underland is peaceful now. I promise mom nothing will happen."

I could hear her give a sigh of defeat as she replied " Fine you can go, but I want you home no later than 5:00. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Thanks, bye." I tried to end the conversation as quick as I could.

"What did she say?" an anxious Angelina asked.

"She said yes." I replied excitedly.

The walk to Central Park was filled with laughter and talking as we neared the entrance. The park was beautiful during this time of year. It was November so it was somewhat cold. Trees swayed as a gentle breeze flowed through them. That is when I saw the boulder. The boulder that marked the end of the overland and the start of the Underland. I tried to ignore its presence as we sat on a bench. The park was eerily empty.

" What do you guys want from the concession?" Angelina asked.

"Whatever." Larry replied calmly. I ordered a pretzel. As Angelina ran toward the circular center about 50 feet away, I heard something break a few fallen trees behind me. _It must be a squirrel, _I thought. As I sat on the bench, I heard Larry scream. I turned toward him and I saw it. A big furry rat face with an oversized cloak covering it. I was about to get up when everything turned black.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger, but I have top do it sometime. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that Gregor's mom would not give in that easily, but I really hated that conversation. I will probally update tommarrow. C ya

-Brody327


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I had alot of school work to do. I'm a little depressed because my girlfriend just dumped me, but I'll get over it :) This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but it still is something to do. I would like to see more reviews up. Also, thank you Seraphina for your support. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Underland chronicles, characters, or prophecies. I'm just a fan fic writer. I do own the characters I make up and my story, Obviously.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Truth

All I wanted was to walk in the park with my friends. Maybe hook Angelina up with Gregor while I was there. Now my life was about to change forever.

I looked to the man who had knocked Gregor out. I was already off the bench and looking behind me at him. He was huge! He had to be at least 5'9. He also had a long pointed nose that edged just out side his oversized cloak. He had a humped back and was looking over Gregor frighteningly. Then I noticed a thick rope running out of his back that was about 3 feet long. That was not a rope, that was a tail. The black "thing" noticed that I was there and looked toward me with his tail twitching. I could not move I was petrified. My breathing was starting to slow down, but when I reached for my pocket a strong limb wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

" Let me go! Help! HELP!" The thing that had me turned me so I could face it. There was another one of these weird things! I could feel my chest start to heave for air.

The thing that had me said, ignoring my thrashing," Lookss like we'll have a ssnack on the way, Bloodclaw." Both of the creatures let out a menacing laugh while I was gasping for air and struggling to be let free. My vision started to falter marking the start of an asthma attack. I felt the creatures tail drop me. As I hit the grass, my hearing started to falter as well. I could hear bits and pieces of fighting, but all I wanted was my inhaler. I reached into my pocket and used my inhaler. My vision came back, but my hearing was still foggy. I looked to where the things were and saw a fight going on between the creatures and a very huge gray rat. I felt myself start to sweat. The big gray rat was terrifying. It had claws and teeth that it was using to attack the supposed other rats.

I looked toward Gregor, but he was out cold. I had to get out of here. I went to check Gregor's pulse. A slow, steady beat flowed through his body. Still alive.

"Get to the tunnel, pup!" The big gray rat hissed at me. Yeah, right. Like I was going to listen to a giant rat. As I tried to run past the fight, I heard the gray rat utter a curse word. The next thing I saw was a tail coming at my face and an all too familiar pain in my head.

As I mustered the strength, I opened my eyes. Well, at least I think I opened my eyes. Everything was black. Was I dead? No, I could still feel the pain in my head. Then I remembered. I sat up and looked around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me. I could see an outline of a staircase and the dis-coloration of the wall. I turned my head around to find out where I was. As I turned my head I saw the shape of Gregor talking to the huge, gray, rat.

"… if she is attacked again!?" I heard a shaky Gregor ask.

" That's a question you should ask yourself." It must have come from the rat.

" Oh crap. If I go my mom will kill me. If I don't go they will kill Luxa." _Who was this Louk-za?_ I thought. Gregor sounded very nervous and unsure. Where was he going? Why would his mom kill him?

"Looks like your friend has awoken." The gray rat hissed as he pointed out my existence. Gregor looked toward me and approached.

"I know what your think-"

"Where are we?" I asked starting to lose breath.

"Just let me-"

"Who or what is _that_?" The rat started to follow Gregor.

"Listen! Let me just explain everything…" Gregor started to explain the whole story from that fateful day at the laundry grate to this moment. The rat, who's name was Lipred, Gipred, or something of the sort, made a few comments here and there. After the explaining was finished I just sat there trying to soak in all the information that was just thrown at me like a curve ball by a left handed pitcher.

"Now, there is this league of assassins who are trying to kill me and Luxa." Gregor finished with a deep breath.

" Yeah, and if we keep on talking she might already wind up dead. Let's get going." The pushy Jipred said. I had gone into about 3 asthma attacks before Gregor finished with his tale.

"Wow." Was all I could get out. My best friend was a hero. A killer. A warrior. My mind was spinning as I stared at the ground pondering on the information laid in front of me. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder as I jumped.

" Larry, are you okay?" Gregor asked.

" So, all this time when you had the flu you were really in this 'place' battling some giant rat's?" I asked stunned. Gregor nodded. How could he be so calm about all this?! I was just having trouble breathing just thinking about this.

" So as, the 'Warrior' and I were saying these assassins are belived to be from a secret order. " Ripred continued pointing to 2 bloody bodies of the rat's that were attacking them earlier.

"Now, lets get going, pups." Ripred said as he started to walk the rest of the tunnel.

"Wow. Why does Larry have to come? I thought it only wanted the warrior." Gregor said sounding shaky still.

"Listen to the line 'A light has fallen from above'. Who beside the warrior has just fallen?"

Ripred and Gregor looked at me as if saying " well?". I just sat there and looked back. Did I really have to go down? This place had giant rats, assassins, cryptic prophecies. My mind finally snapped into focus as I understood what they were talking about.

" No way! You can't possibly think that I have the power to help you save a whole world from some evil cult?" I looked pleadingly to Gregor waiting for his response.

" Larry, I promise nothing will happen." Gregor said trying to convince me otherwise.

" No! All I want is to go back home to my boring life, to get yelled at by my mom for not doing my chores, to have to do loads of homework." I was about to say more, but I was hit in the back of the head before I could do anything. I blacked out again.

* * *

Sorry, about the repetative ending. It is supposed to be ironic, but nevermind. If you haven't noticed already this sitches POV's from Larry's to Gregor's. So next chapter will be Gregor's POV. I have heard there aren't many 1st person Underland fics out there. I'm stunned. I am also glad that I can contribute to the 1st person archives. I will try to update soon!

-Sincerley,

Brody327


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

Hello my wonderfull readers! I'm kinda of slowing down my updating due to mid terms. I'm also a little stressed. Anyway this chapter was fun to write.

I noticed it's easier writing Gregor's POV rather than Larry's, due to the fact we already know what Gregor is thinking ( A little creepy), but I don't think anyone has done a POV with Larry so it is surprisingly difficult. Anyway to stop my endless ramblings enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Underland chronicles or it's characters or prophecies ect. I do own the charcters I create and my prophecies ect.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Questions

"What the hell?" I yelled as Ripred caught Larry with his tail before he hit the cold stone floor. I never cursed. It was forbidden in our household. Right now, I would be worried about the consequences if my mom heard me, but now I was beyond caring. What was Ripred thinking? Not only will he be mad that I lied to him, but now we just knocked him unconscious.

"What?" Ripred asked in the most innocent voice a rat could muster.

" You know what! You just knocked him unconscious!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

" Well," Ripred said as he shrugged and began to lay Larry gently on the floor," I decided it would be easier to escort him while he was unconscious." How could he sound so casual about this?

" You didn't have to go that far." I was starting to settle down.

" Do you actually think he would have came down willingly?" Ripred asked. He was right Larry would never have come down. In addition, he would probably have about five other asthma attacks while we brought him down.

" I guess it had to be done." I reluctantly admitted.

" What was that? Am I, the great Ripred, right?" Ripred asked in his common mocking tone. I ignored the comment.

" So what now?" I began trying to forget about my unconscious friend.

" Didn't I already explain to you? We have to head to Regalia to decipher this prophecy."

" Where exactly was this one found? I thought all of the prophecies were discovered."

" Apparently Mrs. Nerissa was very _observant_ and found a tiny poem written behind her dresser." Ripred answered with sarcasm. So, Sandwich wasn't done torturing him yet. After four prophecies, I was really tired of this guy messing with my life. Somehow, I was a little happy there was another prophecy. I would get to see Luxa again.

" We should get going or her Highness might not live to see you." Ripred exclaimed as he picked up Larry's limp body and started walking. I followed Ripred until I saw a big figure.

" Is that him?" An excited voice asked.

" Yes, our warrior has returned and with company." Ripred exclaimed. As if on command, a zebra striped bat flew down the corridor to our position.

" Hey Nike! What's up?" Nike looked confuse at the comment.

" Hello Gregor, it is so good to see you again. Luxa will be quite pleased to hear of your return."

" If she makes it through the night." A dreary, depressed voice added.

"Who's that?" I asked Nike.

Before Nike could answer, Ripred said, " Her name is Aphrodite. A joy to have around isn't she."

Aphrodite appeared out of the shadows. She had magnificent silver fur with light blue streaks running up and down her back. She was petite, compared to most of the bats, and had a face that said " Whatever."

" Gregor, you and Larry will ride on Nike, while I ride on Aphrodite." Ripred said as he jumped on the back of Aphrodite. How could she carry that enormous rat? You would think she would be crushed. Before I could say anything Ripred and Aphrodite were gone.

I put Larry in between Nike's neck and me as we mounted up. The bat took off as we flew down the familiar route to Regalia.

The flight to Regalia was uneventful. It had been about one hour since they left the stairwell.

" So how is the city doing?" I asked Nike trying to start a conversation.

"Well, as Ripred has probably informed you the rebuilding process has begun." I could already see the city during the war. The killing, the murdering, the suffering. It was all too real.

" An orphanage has been opened for the children who lost their parents in the fighting, and of course the assassins…" Nikes voice trailed off to add dramatic effect.

"Yeah, I heard they're giving you guys a hard time." I said while looking down to see a pack of crawlers making their way to one of the tunnels. What did these assassins want? Ripred said they were mentioned in the prophecy. This made them seem even more deadly.

"Yes, they have already attacked Luxa two different times."

"They attacked me too, that's when they knocked me out. Luckily Ripred was following them and came to the rescue."

" Oh no. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Nike said sounding overly worried. Nike almost reminded me of my mom. Oh great. I had not thought of my mom. She would kill me when I got home. If these assassins didn't get to me first.

" I'm fine," I finally answer. " I'm just worried about Larry."

" Did he get knocked unconscious by the assassins?"

" No, it was Ripred. He is said to be in the prophecy."

" Oh" Nike said with a sigh.

As the conversation got quite we caught our first glimpse of the city. It looked better than two months ago when it was filled with rats and the dead. I noticed the familiar pictures running over the walls. The city had a long way to go until it was the same as it was before the war.

Suddenly, Ripred and Aphrodite appeared. No wonder that bat was named Aphrodite. Her fur looked like a silvery-blue mist that would settle over a lake. Her appearance reminded me of Ashley. She was a girl in my school who had nice blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She moved to somewhere near Florida though.

"Only about twenty more minutes until we reach the Palace." Ripred shouted as they flew side by side.

" Great, twenty more minutes I have to lug a big fat rat around." Aphrodite whispered.

"Watch it." Ripred retaliated showing his razor sharp teeth. This shut her up. I was so excited to see Luxa I almost jumped off. I couldn't wait to see her beautiful purple eyes, her silvery, silky hair, and most of all that warm smile-

" Hey, lover boy! Pay attention!" Ripred yelled at me as I almost fell off Nike. I tightened my grip on her striped fur as we descended into the core of the city, the Palace.

Nike descended into the hall as the underlanders looked up in shocked faces.

"Gregor!" A familiar voice yelled in a very passive and kind voice.

"Vikus!" I yelled as I jumped off Nike and rushed toward him. We embraced as all the underlanders in the room surrounded us.

" What are you doing here?" Vikus said ending the embrace and grabbing hold of my shoulders.

"Ripred told me you guys had a prophecy that needed fulfilling. So, here I am." I said trying to sound upbeat. I definitely was not. Considering the assassins, what will happen the next time I see my mom, and most of all the wellbeing of Luxa.

"No… You must go back… Your mother…" Vikus said in a dreary, guilty voice.

"I'm already never going to come back, so why not stay until I have to go back." I added struggling to follow my own advice.

"We will at least send her a letter to let her know your safe." Vikus said as he coughed into his wrinkly hand. Most of the underlanders who had gathered earlier had dispersed and were talking amongst themselves about the re-construction of the Arena.

" I must go back to the meeting, but Dania can show you to the baths." Vikus said while walking back to his seat using his gold cane.

Dania took me to the all to familiar baths. I could remember the first time I took a bath here. I had tried to escape and meet those two rats on the beach. That was one of the many times Ares had saved me. I missed Ares so much. I could almost feel that soft black fur. I opened the door as I waved Dania goodbye.

"Finally, some relaxation." I said to the invisible people beside me. I started to undress while I turned the handle to the tub. I wanted it to be nice and hot. The water started to rise as I stepped in and sighed in relief of the hot liquid forming around my body. I sat down on one of the benches in the tub. The common currents washed my body while my muscles relaxed, along with my whole body. I grabbed the sponge on the side and some gloopy stuff that annihilated my scent. The stuff went all over my body and made it feel slimy and soothing while making my "scent" depart my body.

The air was filled with steam as it started to get harder to see. My eyes started to falter. What time was it? I estimated it was about 9:00 P.M. My "bed-time" was 9:30. No wonder I was tired. This heat was not making it better. I just needed to close my eyes for one minute. As soon as I closed my eyes, I dozed off, just like in Mrs. Gilbert's class.

"Overlander! Overlander! Are you there?" I heard shouting and banging as I jolted from my slumber in the pool of hot water.

"Sorry! I just dozed off." I shouted to the person who woke me up.

"Alright, I'm just here to give you your new clothes." I got out of the tub, grabbed the thick towel, and wrapped myself. I walked to the door looking at the many pictures chiseled into the walls of the room. It looked like one of those bathrooms you'd find in a palace in England.

I opened the door and retrieved my new underland clothes from Dania. They were the same spider spun fabric from the other many times I've visited. The smoky blue clothes slipped over my form. Luckily, the clothes they burned were replaceable and nothing worthwhile. I walked out of the bathroom and meet up with Dania. For the first time since we meet, I noticed her unusually blonde hair. It wasn't silvery like most of the underlanders. I also noticed her eyes and skin were peculiar. Her eyes were a lime green color, lighter than Hazards, but still green. Her skin was almost tan. She reminded me of Arine from school.

"Dania," I asked, "are you an half-lander?" She had to be; she had the same green eyes like hazard and the unusual hair color.

"Why, yes. I am, my dad was from the overland and my mom was from the underland."

"Were to now?"

"Well, the other overlander woke up about 30 minutes ago, while you were washing up, we had to sedate him a bit. He should be fine now. He called for you immediately." Oh no. I had forgotten about Larry. He was going to be fuming.

Dania and me both walked down the halls toward the infirmary to go see Larry and try to calm him before he could do anything to drastic.


	5. Authors Note 1

Well, as you can see this is not a chapter. I know, I have not updated in a while! I actually have good reasons too. I had Christmas for 2 weeks at grandparents (No comp!), I had mid terms, then I got in a car accident (long story short my brother's a bad driver, had to sit in a hospital for 3 days, and then I had to make up 1 weeks worth of homework. Yes, my winter was great. I am glad to announce that I have started chapter 5 and it should be up in the next day.

-Sincerely, Brody327


End file.
